El adiós
by Michelle-Taisho14
Summary: AU. Mikasa ya no puede soporta más esta mentira por eso decide decirle adiós a este falso amor. Es mi primer fic tengan piedad please.
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaba sentada yo, como una tonta esperando a que él viniera. A que me diga otra mentira. A que me diga que me ama.

Y ahí estaré yo sonriendo como siempre. Esperando a que algún día me diga la verdad. Que no me ama. Que se va con la otra. Que ya no soy la luz de sus ojos. Y aquí estoy yo, llorando. Esta noche será la última noche en la que sonría. Esta noche el que llorara será él. Llegas por la puerta, y te veo distante, como siempre. Es increíble cómo has podido mantener esta mentira en pie durante tantos años. En los que yo me creí amada.

Me acerco a ti. Hules ha alcohol. Como siempre. Tomo fuerzas y empiezo a decirte lo distante que te encuentro últimamente. Y te empiezas a reír. No le veo la gracia. Después de que te haya contado lo que siento, me dices que ella fue un error, que a mí siempre me amaba y me sigue amando. Pero es demasiado tarde yo ya tengo a quien amar y que me ame. Y ahí te veo derrumbándote solo. Te caes de rodillas. Y me lloras diciéndome que le diga que esto es solo una mentira. Y le digo que mis lagrimas no eran mentira cuando el faltaba todas esas noches en la madrugada. Seguro estabas con ella. Le digo mientras lagrimas me caen por las cuencas de los ojos. Siempre te ame. Le digo. Me perdonaras. Me dices aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo te perdone cada noche que te ibas con ella. La pregunta es si tú me perdonaras. Y antes de irme le beso. Le beso como si fuera el último hombre de la faz de la tierra. Adiós Eren. Le susurro en el oído. Adiós Mikasa, oigo un último susurro de su voz.


	2. Una nueva vida Final

Ya había salido de la casa en cual estuve tanto tiempo. Estaba dispuesta a irme de ese lugar y no volver. Aun recuerdo el día en que lo conocí.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería de la esquina. Alguien se me acerca y me pide permiso para sentarse conmigo. Ya que no había más mesas libres.

Estuvimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Y me di la libertad de echarle una ojeada aquel hombre tan extraño. Se puede decir que fue algo así como amor a primera vista.

No nos dijimos nada él se fue y yo me quede. Pasaron dos días y estaba sentada en la misma mesa. Se me acerca el mismo hombre. Desde ese día empezamos hablar eran preguntas y respuestas cortas y sin preámbulos.

Ya llevábamos dos mese encontrándonos en la misma cafetería. El se llama Levi y era profesor de matemáticas. Siempre venia de mal humor. Según él "esos mocosos dan mucho dolor de cabeza"

Yo solo reía cada vez que oía sus comentarios.

Un día me atreví a preguntarle "¿Si odias tanto a esos ¨mocosos¨ porque eres profesor?"

Se quedo callado, no me respondió pero no me importo sabia que tarde o temprano me respondería siempre me respondía.

El día en el cual se me declaro fue muy gracioso. Tenía pensando llevarme a un parque de atracciones pero estaban en construcciones. Asique me llevo a la playa. Pero que maldita fue nuestra suerte ya que empezó a llover "Maldita lluvia, maldito parque de atracciones. Esto acaba aquí, mocosa ¿Quieres escapar del estúpido ese que se hace llamar tú pareja y venir conmigo?"

En ese momento solo me abalance sobre él mientras le susurraba un dulce "Si, enano"

Se enfado, pero valía la pena verlo enfadado.

Y ahora me encontraba andando en la calle. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba su casa, fui muchas veces allí.

Ya casi llegaba, y allí lo veo esperándome en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

"Te tardaste mocosa" Me dice mientras yo solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

"A callar enano, tenía que esperar a que llegase Eren, no podía dejarle solo una nota"

Se acerco a mí y me beso, fue un beso muy tierno, muy diferente a los cuales me daba Eren últimamente.

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos juntos hacia nuestra nueva vida, una vida en cual no tendría que sufrir más, una vida en la cual se encontraba él.

**Bueno la verdad no tenía pensando subir tan rápido el final de esta historia, pensaba subirlo mañana pero, me salió la inspiración y aquí está.**


End file.
